growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Broadcast
Broadcasting is one of the features in Growtopia, which can be used to spread messages to multiple players at once. Using the /radio command hides broadcasts from all players. Types Broadcast A broadcast is done by doing /broadcast ' or /bc "" works for longer messages. This will send the message to 1000 random people for 300 gems. This means the player is paying 1 gem per 3.33̄ people. Super Broadcast A super broadcast is done by doing /sb ', at a cost of 1 gem per player. This will send the broadcast to every online player. When a Super Broadcast is broadcasted, it makes a short beep sound. A super broadcast can also be done through a Megaphone, or, with a Party Screamer (this version has pre-written text which cannot be changed). Custom Broadcast A custom broadcast is done by typing /cb '' '', at a cost of 1 gem per player. The minimum amount of people that can be custom broadcasted to is 1001. Super Duper Broadcast A super duper broadcast is done by typing /sdb, for the price of 50 Growtokens. The broadcast will appear in the middle of each player's screen. This was disabled after P.A.W 2014 due to server issues and for being annoying. Developers can still super duper broadcast, however pressing "GO!" will not do anything. Friendcast A friendcast is done by typing /fc , and doesn't cost any gem. This will send a message to all of the player's friends who are currently online. Guildcast A guildcast is done by typing /gc , and doesn't cost any gem. If a player is in a guild, this will send a message to other guild members that have their "Show Guild Member Notifications" enabled. A player without a guild will not be able to use this command. Requirements ALL Broadcasts *Requires level 21 or above, or a Supporter rank. Broadcast *Costs 300 gems. Super Broadcast *Costs 1 gem per player (depends on the amount of players online). Custom Broadcast *Costs 1 gem per player (minimum: 1001 players/gems). Rules As stated in the in-game rules, players aren't allowed to broadcast about drop games, trust tests, casinos, and other betting games. Doing so can get the player punished. Other things which shouldn't be broadcasted are: * Lying about mods being in a world when they're not will get the player punished. * Faking official Growtopia system messages will get the player punished. * Broadcasting from an inappropriate world name. Doing so will get the world nuked. * Broadcast to spam /msg other players. * Starting a super-broadcast war. * Singling out other players. Trivia *There have been several tweaks made to broadcasting, mainly to cut down the number of spam broadcasts. **On September 2, 2016, the price of every broadcast was increased by 1.5 during the Systems update. **On February 14, 2017, the price of every broadcast was doubled on Valentine's Week. **On February 9th, 2018, the price of custom broadcast and super broadcast was increased. The cooldown was also changed from one minute to ten minutes. **Starting from an unknown date, players are required to be at level 21 or have the Supporter rank to be able to broadcast. *A consumable named the Megaphone can be used to super-broadcast without using gems. **A Party Screamer works the same way as a Megaphone except what is said during the broadcast cannot be controlled by the player. Gallery Sdb test1.png|Ex-developer @Seth demonstrating how SDB works on 17.02.2017. Sdb test2.png|@Seth demonstrating how SDB works on 17.02.2017. sdb 2019.png|@Seth super duper broadcasting during the super mod dance party 25.08.2019 Category:Chat